aun sigo aqui
by may-shadow-hedgehog
Summary: Spolier de sonic x 2 después de acabar todo siguen quedando sentimientos, tristreza, lágrimas, pero con eso, no se ve el amor, que aun sigue ahí. Cream x Tails


Estoy preocupada, llevo tres semanas sin poder dormir bien, cuando la casa se queda en silencio me vienen a la mente imágenes, Cheese a mi lado duerme tranquilo, que suerte tiene, al menos él no vio lo que pasó, ojalá pudiera ayudarme, no puedo evitar llorar, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, las que me trago de día salen por la noche solas, mamá se va a dar cuenta de las ojeras, al cuarto día le quité el maquillaje y me lo echaba, el pesar de los párpados de por las tardes están comenzando a delatarme, no se cuanto tiempo podré seguir disimulando, estábamos en el espacio, Tails con nosotros en su tornado en la última pelea que tuvimos nos protegía para que no sufriéramos daño alguno, pero entonces Cosmo, la chica extraterrestre se sacrificó para salvarnos, Tails lo tuvo que hacer, no tenía opción, aunque sabíamos todos que la amaba. Después de eso, condujo la nave hasta casa, de nuevo en Moibius, nuestro hogar, parece que todo a cambiado, pero sin que nada hubiera cambiado realmente, puesto todo sigue igual, pero desde hace tres semanas hay cosas que cambian, desde hace tres semanas llevo saltándome las clases de la escuela, con cuidado de que no me pille Sonic, ni nadie, me escapo y me voy a la playa.

Hasta luego mamá, me despido de mi madre cuando comienza a amanecer, mi madre me despide con un beso y desde la puerta de la casa se despide y me observa como tomo el camino de la escuela, cuando me encuentro lo suficientemente lejos me voy a un árbol que encontré vacío en el bosque y allí dejo mi mochila escondida, Cheese no me dice nada, escondo bien la mochila y salgo corriendo, cambio de dirección y cuando me voy a adentrar al pueblo salto y muevo mis orejas elevándome en el aire, dejando la escuela detrás mía, procuro que nadie me vea y cuando llego a las afueras del pueblo aterrizo y me echo a correr, al poco tiempo puedo ver el mar, y tomo un camino por el bosque éste me conduce a una zona frondosa, justo en el comienzo de la playa, la alta vegetación impide que me vean, y ando con pies de plomo para no delatar mi presencia, allí se encuentra de nuevo, todavía no ha amanecido del todo, le queda un cuarto del sol para salir completamente, con sus colas moviéndolas lentamente, con las orejas agachadas mira al sol, sentado en la arena los brazos muertos en ella, sin pensar en una postura determinada, como si se hubieran dejado caer simplemente, allí sentado, su sombra llega hasta donde estoy yo, donde el viento me trae su olor, y también el olor a sal, pero no del agua, sino de sus lágrimas, Sonic también sabe que hace eso por las mañanas, ha intentado ayudarle, pero no se ha dejado, yo le miro, me siento y le miro, apoyo mi cara sobre mis manos apoyadas en las rodillas, los primeros días me tumbaba para asegurarme que no me viera si hacía algún ruido. Hoy es un día distinto, hoy comienza la cuarta semana, ¿la cuarta de cuantas? Me pregunto, me gustaría preguntárselo, me gustaría lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que yo le amo, que no está solo, que aún sigo aquí, ella era mi amiga, nunca sentí celos de ella, porque sabía que él era feliz, hoy con las prisas no me e maquillado, el cansancio y mi sufrimiento se notan en mi cara, cuando me miré al espejo me asusté de lo que vi, mi pelaje, mi precioso pelaje color crema, ahora dos manchas moradas la sustituían debajo de mis ojos, Cheese no quiere mirarme hoy a la cara, le asusto, cuando e intentado que lo hiciera se puso a chillar y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, ahora se ha ido, no se donde, hace rato que no le veo, cuando despierto de mis sueños allí con el sol de frente, dejándome ver únicamente la silueta del zorro al que amo, descubro asustada que Cheese se ha cansado de estar escondido. Cheese acaba de salir de entre las hojas que nos cubrían y comienza a andar por la arena feliz, Tails no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, debe estar sumido en otro de sus ataques de melancolía. Cheese sigue andando, y pone rumbo a Tails, yo desde dentro de los matorrales intento llamarle, cuando estaba lejos de Tails con su nombre bajito, luego más alto, puesto Tails parece que todavía no se ha percatado de mi presencia, pero Cheese sigue su camino, cuando llega la altura de Tails se para y le mira, Tails no le presta atención, yo ya me quedo observando al rendirme de llamarle para que me siguiera ignorando. Cheese se agacha y le coge de la mano a Tails, que se da cuenta en ese momento de que el Chao está a su lado y le mira, Cheese le sonríe y le alza la mano entre las suyas, sonriendo feliz, Tails al darse cuenta de quien es ese chao le llama por su nombre

-¿Cheese?

El Chao al oír su nombre salta de alegría gritando, pero enseguida es ignorado puesto Tails mira las pisadas por la arena del Chao que se dirigen a los matorrales, allí comienza a buscar con la mirada diciendo

-¿Qué haces aquí tu solo? ¿y Cream…?

Para de hablar cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos entre los setos, la mirara duró una milésima de segundo, a mi me pareció eterno, de momento Tails de un salto se puso de pie, y yo también, me giré y salí corriendo en dirección contraria a la playa por el bosque. Tails se quedó sorprendido por mi situación pensó seguirme, pero al ver que el Chao comenzó a volar y se metió en el bosque, perdió mi pista y se quedó en la playa con las orejas agachadas. Sigo corriendo y salgo del bosque, Cheese me alcanza y enfadada le digo:

-muchas gracias Cheese, ahora sabe que e estado todos estos días ahí

Cheese pone cara triste y dice algo tristemente, mientras sigo corriendo le cojo entre mis manos y me lo llevo al regazo, allí le sujeto fuerte mientras comienzo a correr más deprisa y mis lágrimas salen de mis ojos, ya es mediodía, no se donde estoy, me e perdido, es raro… yo nunca me pierdo, me paro al borde de un acantilado, es profundo, no se ve el fondo, se oyen unas voces de un camino y me escondo entre los matorrales cercanos de nuevo, son una banda de asaltadores de caminos, acaban de saltar a alguien y se encuentran felices y narran lo que han hecho cada uno unos cuantas veces, cada vez más exagerada, al llegar a mi altura escucho un ruido, me asomo y descubro que Sonic les a cortado el paso

-Hola chicos- les saluda- que… ¿haciendo amigos?

-Mira Sonic -le dice uno de ellos que es un dálmata algo pequeño para su raza, le saca una cabeza a Sonic- no nos molestes…

-si claro- le corta el erizo, se cruza de brazos y se pone chulo- pero vosotros si que podéis molestar a la gente de los caminos, no?

Se preparan para pelear, y al rato caen todos los asaltadores, Sonic se para y mira para los lados, veo que mira hacia donde estoy y comienza a caminar hacia a mi. Yo asustada ni respiro y le tapo la boca a Cheese para que esta vez no me delate, Sonic llega y abre los matorrales con las manos y me mira, su mirada es seria pero no dura, me quiere lo suficiente para no enfadarse conmigo y solo me dice

-Habrías tenido muchos problemas si esos chicos te hubieran encontrado en vez de yo

-…- no sabía que decir, intentaba apartar la mirada.

Alargó los brazos y me sacó del seto, pero en lugar de dejarme en el suelo me agarro bien en brazos y yo me agarré a él, intentando poner cara de buena chica

-Cream…- me llamó

-¿si Sonic?- intenté decir lo más calmada posible pero parecía tarea imposible

-déjalo… no lo sigas intentado- añadió

-… ¿intentar que?- esas palabras me estaban cortando el corazón a rodajas e intentaba parecer calmada y disimular de que no sabía de que estaba hablando, aunque sabía que a él nadie podía engañarle, era un don que tenía especial.

-deja a Tails tranquilo… se que todos los días te escapas de la escuela y te vas a verle por las mañanas…

-¿eso te lo a dicho él?- la lágrimas intentan salir pero hago verdaderos esfuerzos por retenerlas, por ahora lo consigo

-…no…- se calla y baja las orejas- hace tiempo que no hablo con él, pero también le observo desde lo alto de una colina… pero olvídalo…-continuó mirándome serio- mira, Cosmo se reencarnó en una planta que tiene en su casa y la cuida como su mas preciado tesoro, algún día ella nacerá de nuevo, y tu solo sufrirás…

-…- no se porqué pero ya no controlo las lágrimas, ellas solas se escapan de mis ojos y recorren mi cara mojándomela-…

-hey…- me dice con dulzura- te estoy advirtiendo para que no sufras más en el futuro, una niña tan guapa como tu no debe ponerse triste- intenta hacerme sonreír pero no lo consigue, me baja al suelo- mira Cream, han sido tiempos difíciles para todos, más para él, tenemos que apoyarle entre todos, así que prométeme que ahora en adelante no te saltarás la escuela y te irás a espiarle…

Yo ya no le escuchaba, solo veía como se movían sus labios y mas imágenes e ideas colapsaban mi cabeza

-¿me lo prometes?- me preguntó al final

-…- salí de mi ensimismamiento y le respondí-… si te lo prometo

-buena chica, -me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza- bueno venga vete a clase, yo seguiré haciendo ejercicio.

Salió corriendo y se perdió por las montañas, yo me quedé parada, "déjalo… no le espíes" resonaban en mi cabeza, pero ¿Cómo no voy a dejarle? ¿Cómo voy a permitir que siga solo? ¿es verdad que Cosmo renacerá? Caí de rodillas pensando, cuando se abrieron las puertas de las naves Tails esta blanco, serio, con la mirada perdida la vacío, Sonic se acercó a él y le abrazó, Tails con su cabeza sobre el pecho se su mejor amigo se echó a llorar, nunca le vi hundido de esa manera, sus lamentos desgarraban los oídos y el corazón, luego se quedó en blanco, como si no estuviese viviendo un realidad y nos trajo de vuelta, Tails… pienso…

Me levanto de nuevo decidida, y me seco las lágrimas, había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Sonic pero no lo iba a permitir, recompuesta de nuevo salgo corriendo de nuevo hacia la playa, ya es por la tarde y me encuentro de nuevo en el mismo sitio que todos los días, Tails no se encuentra en la arena, así que salgo de los matorrales y salgo volando en dirección a la casa de Tails que se ve alo lejos, cuando llego allí escondida observo que se encuentra en el garaje con el Tornado, haciendo reparaciones supongo, que adorable se pone cuando está concentrado reparando el avión, recuerdo que podía venir a verle cuando quería, y entraba a hablar con él, él me explicaba cosas que no entendía, yo sentía el fuego en mi pecho las cosquillas en el estómago cuando me miraba y sonreía, ahora se encuentra solo, Sonic me dijo que le dejara, ¿dejarle, ni hablar, aunque… Cosmo renacería… en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, no puedo seguir, no puedo… no sentía celos de ella, pero está tan mal, y tiene tantas esperanzas en esa plantita… supongo que lo tengo todo perdido, pienso, miro a Cheese que me mira preocupado, me agacho y cojo una ramita, le miro mientras tanto, pinto un corazón en el suelo y de un salto me voy volando al tejado, a la parte más alta de la casa, desde allí puedo ver el acantilado que usa Tails como rampa de despegue del Tornado, y al fondo, el mar… Tails parece que ha escuchado el ruido que e echo al saltar al tejado, y veo que sale del garaje, cuando se da la vuelta y mira al tejado no ve nada, está como siempre, vacío, pero cuando vuelve mirando al suelo descubre el corazón pintado en él…

Buf, casi, por lo pelos, casi me descubre me e ido volando cuando vi que salí del garaje, me dirijo a casa, allí antes de llamar a la puerta me encuentro a mi madre con las vecinas en el patio de la casa, mi madre tiene cara de preocupación, ahora me doy cuenta que tenía que haber vuelto para la hora de comer y ya estaba anocheciendo, Sonic me enseñó un truco para esquivar un peligro en un último momento y lo hago para pasar desapercibida del grupo de madres y entro en la casa por detrás, me echo el maquillaje hasta que no queda una sola señal de ojeras y después repito el movimiento al borde del camino, donde recojo mi mochila del árbol y salgo corriendo para casa, lo bueno de tener la escuela en otro pueblo es que puedo decir una pequeña mentira para que mi madre no se entere, cuando llego al grupo mi madre me abraza y me coge en brazos

-perdona mamá por llegar tan tarde, hemos tenido una excursión al lago del norte y no nos avisaron

-¿una excursión?- pregunta mi madre extrañada-¿y os habéis bañado en el lago?

-jijiji- sonrío- no mami , fuimos a recoger flores para hacer una trabajo

-pues me alegro mucho hija - le contestó mi madre

-am… y me encontré a Sonic y él me acompañó a casa por la tarde así que no vine sola

-me alegro mucho que hiciera eso Sonic , para agradecérselo invítale otro día a comer, ¿vale?

Ya dentro de casa cené y me acuesto, cuando mi madre me da las buenas noches y se acuesta en su habitación a mi me vuelven los pensamientos a la cabeza, renacer, amar, sufrir, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, hasta que llega el amanecer, cada día me siento peor, me pesa el cuerpo, estoy llegando a mi límite, no se cuando terminará esto, me levanto me arreglo en el baño y me echo el maquillaje, cada día cuesta más hacer que se vayan las ojeras, desayuno con mi madre, cojo mi mochila y me despido de ella para irme otra vez a la escuela, pero al final del camino vuelvo a guardar la mochila en el árbol y me dirijo de nuevo a playa, hoy Cheese no se ha despertado, no se, se quedó toda la noche despierto conmigo y de madrugada se durmió y le dejé durmiendo, me encuentro de nuevo entre los setos de la playa, en el mismo lugar que me encuentro todos los días, Tails se encuentra de nuevo sentado mirando cómo amanece, hoy e madrugado y el sol solo a aparecido una cuarta parte, hoy podré quedarme con él casi todo el tiempo de amanecer, le miro, sigue en la misma postura que ayer, las orejas agachadas, las manos sobre la arena, las colas silenciosas moviéndose alternadas, me hipnotizo mirándole… es tan… dulce… tan… lindo… los párpados empiezan a pesarme de nuevo, no debo quedarme… dormida, noto que Tails se mueve, y me despierto de momento, al final se pone de pie, y comienza a andar por la playa, por la orilla, descubro que a dejado los zapatos donde se había sentado, está andando descalzo por el agua, con lo fría que debe estar, pienso, le sigo con la vista pero se me escapa del campo de visión, me muevo lentamente entre la vegetación intentando no perderle, intento no hacer ruido, pero parece que hoy está la vegetación especialmente seca, puesto no hay un paso que de sin hacer ruido, al final concentrada en haber donde piso no me doy cuenta de que Tails ya no se encuentra en la playa, al mirar hacia la orilla descubro que no está, me asomo a la playa mirando hacia un lado y al otro, pero no hay rastro de él, cuando me doy la vuelta para adentrarme de nuevo en la vegetación me encuentro unos ojos azules mirándome a solo unos centímetros de mi nariz, me quedo paralizada, me descubrió, al final sabía que estaba ahí, sabia que ayer me vio pero no fue a buscarme, ¿Por qué, también sabía que vendría hoy también a verle

-Ta…ils…-balbuceé

pero él se acercó más ya a unos milímetros de mi y me puso un dedo en lo labios para que no hablara, aunque fuera él, notaba que la situación me estaba superando así que intenté retroceder y al final caí al suelo de culo

-¿te encuentras bien?- me dijo al agacharse a mi lado y alcanzarme una mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Le cogí la mano pero no me levanté, el agachado cogiéndome mi mano, mi corazón se quería salir del pecho, y noté como me iba poniendo roja por momentos, esos momentos me parecieron eternos, pero me encontraba hipnotizada de nuevo perdiéndome en el mar de sus ojos azules, tan azules, el mar de verdad era horroroso a su lado, cuanto me gustaría que esos ojos fueran solo para mi, para mi para siempre, pero sabía que no podía ser, así que de un salto me levanté, le solté la mano, creo que de una manera un poco brusca en intenté huir, salir de aquel bosque, escapar de aquella situación, la idea de que su corazón se encontraba en una maceta en su casa provocaba que mi corazón sintiera cuchillos atravesándolo. Me di media vuelta, él intentó coger mi mano, pero no lo logró, salí por la playa y en la orilla corría más rápido y el me siguió.

Sonic se encontraba de nuevo en lo alto de la colina observando a su amigo, tumbado de lado con una mano en la cabeza y el codo en el suelo, con los ojos medio cerrados del sueño, observaba la escena, desde que Tails se levantó hasta que Cream salió de entre los matorrales y Tails detrás de ella,

-esta niña…- dijo en alto mientras daba un bostezo- es una mentirosa…

Yo seguía corriendo intentando huir del chico que amaba, de repente Cheese apareció de entre la vegetación y se puso enfrente de mí, y cuando fui a cogerle éste me paró haciéndome caer al suelo, se quedó quieto haciendo fuerza para pararme, al final terminé de nuevo en la arena sentada con las manos apoyadas en la arena, mientras que sabía que detrás mía venía Tails, éste llegó, no me atrevía a moverme, Cheese me miraba con cara enfadado, no le había visto nunca así, noté que Tails llegó cerca de mí y se arrodilló, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apoyando su cara en mi hombro cerca de la mía, yo de espaldas a él, ya apenas oía nada, el pulso en mis oídos no me dejaban oír nada y el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, el lo notó y bajó una de las manos y la puso sobre mi corazón, yo muerta de vergüenza y roja le miraba de reojo, quería respuestas, quería… le quería a él…

-Ta… tails…-comencé a decir, sabía lo que quería decirle pero no conseguía pronunciar palabra-… yo…- me sonrojé más- …tu… me… me ha dicho Sonic… que Cosmo renacerá…- al oír el nombre de Cosmo, Tails tuvo un escalofrío, lo noté pero tenía que decirlo-… por eso yo…- las lágrimas afloraron de mis ojos de nuevo y tuve que callarme.

Intenté levantarme, él no me lo impidió, le había clavado una flecha la pronunciar el nombre de Cosmo, lo sabía, así que esta vez aparté a Cheese y comencé a caminar despacio, con las manos intentaba secarme las lágrimas derramadas, pero no me di cuenta de que también me estaba quitando el maquillaje, y se me notaban las ojeras moradas de mis ojos y los guantes fueron tornando el color del maquillaje, Tails notó esto y se levantó de nuevo, tras esto ya no tenía fuerzas, quería dormir, los párpados me pesaban más que nunca, pero no podía dormirme en ese momento, no podía, tenía que escapar de allí, el cuerpo me empezaba a pesar, las piernas, los brazos, Tails notó que iba a perder el equilibrio y corriendo me sujetó congiéndome de la cintura mirándome a los ojos, solo pude sonreír y caí sumida en el sueño.

Ya por la tarde casi de noche me desperté, me encontraba en mi cama, mi madre estaba pendiente y cuando me vio despertar se acercó a mi cama y me besó en la frente dando gracias, si no hubiera estado ella me habría sentido desorientada, como era de noche la ventana estaba cerrada, y parecía otra habitación, me gustaba dormir con la ventana abierta, luego de tomar algo mi madre salió del cuarto y entró Sonic, sabía que me iba a regañar, porque ya le habría contado Tails lo de la playa, me sonrió y me preguntó como estaba, le respondí que bien, pero me miró con cara de no creerme mucho, luego se acercó más a la cama y tomó mi mano, yo le miraba a los ojos porque no comprendía nada.

-gracias- me dijo- e recuperado a mi amigo, gracias a ti

-…-sonriendo le respondí, no lo entendía muy bien, pero parecía ser verdad

-ahora lo que quiero es que descanses, vale?- y salió de la habitación

me quedé mirando tumbada todavía al lugar donde miraba cada noche, la ventana, no se porqué estaba cerrada, quería abrirla, pero me dolía el cuerpo. Escuché unos pasos por el pasillo y luego la puerta de la habitación se movió ligeramente, miré y le vi allí de pie, en el quicio, con unas flores en la mano, me miraba, me miraba a los ojos, y luego se acercó a la cama, dejó las flores en la mesa y se acercó a la ventana y abrió la persiana y la cortina, permitiendo que la luz de la luna entrara en mi cuarto, le miré y luego miré la vela que me había puesto mi madre en la mesilla, se acercó y la apagó

-Tails…- le llamé- mi madre…

-tu madre está abajo, y me a dado permiso- me contestó

luego se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en ella cogiendo mis manos

-lo siento Cream…- comenzó a decir bajando las orejas- me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido de otra manera- suspira-…

-Tails…siento lo que te dije en la playa,… no era mi intención el herirte… yo… solo te miraba…

-ya lo sé- me respondió mirándome a los ojos- desde el primer día que volvimos, se que estabas ahí observándome, cada momento, por la mañana y por la tarde…

-lo siento…- le interrumpí- lo siento por preocuparte ahora… no debí haberlo echo…

-tschh…-me calló- no digas eso, estabas preocupada por mi, y yo estaba ciego, lo de Cosmo me sentó francamente mal- volvía a bajar las orejas pero no apartaba la mirada- y me olvidé de mis amigos… de Sonic… del resto… y de ti…- me cogió más fuerte las manos- no volverá a pasar, lo prometo

-Tails…- le corté- todo este tiempo… solo quería decirte… que… aún sigo aquí, nunca te abandonaré… porque… yo…

no pude terminar la frase porque sin darme cuenta, Tails se inclinó sobre mi, y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, de la felicidad le agarré del cuello atrayéndole hacia mí y el sonrió, aunque estaba roja de vergüenza no quise soltarle y el me correspondió

-Te quiero…- me dijo

-te quiero…- le respondí

esa noche, aun no se porque mi madre lo permitió, aún me sonrojo cuando lo recuerdo, Tails durmió en mi cama, los dos abrazados, él sobre la colcha y yo entre las sábanas, aún somos unos niños, y yo dormí abrazada a él, sobre su pecho y él me rodeaba con su brazo, por la mañana de la felicidad me desaparecieron las ojeras de la cara, mi piel volvía a tener su tonalidad, me veía muy guapa frente al espejo y estaba muy feliz y me sentía llena de energía, ese día nos fuimos a la playa de nuevo, mi madre preparó un picnic y nos fuimos Tails y yo solos a comer y a bañarnos. Pero por la tarde me asaltaron las dudas

-Tails…- llamé su atención- ¿Qué pasa con Cosmo?- le pregunté- porque ella sigue en tu casa, no?

-bueno…- me respondió, pero quedándose un poco callado- lo de ayer de la playa me dio que pensar, así que gracias a una amiga pude contactar con el planeta de Cosmo a través del Tornado, y me dijeron que aunque tuviera la planta, no sería ella misma, sino su esencia, le pedí entonces si podía volver con su madre, y se la llevaron antes de que fuera a verte por la noche…

-Tails… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- ¿Por qué pregunté eso? Salió solo de mi boca, aunque lo que quería oír era lo que me dijo por la noche de nuevo

-…-se sonrojó un poco y me miraba de reojo, creo que tampoco le sentón bien el que se lo preguntara, aun así respondió- pues…- se acercó a mi y me volvió a besar- porque te quiero…

Han sido unos días duros para todos, Sonic parecía también cansado, estaba preocupado por su amigo, aunque él creía que se le quitaría solo, al final, me alegro mucho de que Cheese me ayudara, es mi mejor amigo y sabe lo que siento, en unos días me recuperé del todo y ambos estábamos felices, yo acudí de nuevo a la escuela, pero a veces me escapaba para ir a la playa con Tails y él volvía a ser el zorro que me enamoró, contándome cosas de mecánica que no entiendo, porque al fin y al cabo, los amigos son los que siempre siguen ahí.

MayShadow: bueno, mi primera historia íntegramente de Cream y Tails me encantan estos dos personajes, aunque parezcan unos niños y puede que no haya sabido reflejar la edad mental que les ponen en las series, puede parecer que son más adultos que en la serie, pero es que también podemos pensar que los niños sienten lo mismo que los adultos, solo que ellos no conocen el significado de los sentimientos tanto como nosotros, por otro lado me encanta como está reflejado porque es un sentimiento puro, es el amor por amor, no amor y algo más, es el amor en su estado más puro, y eso solo lo pueden conseguir los niños mucho amor para todos


End file.
